Abedecedario del amor
by eljefe2000
Summary: Como su nombre lo dice, historias de amor usando las letras del abecedario, una pareja diferente por letra, un reto impuesto por Ero-sayan2000
1. Hoja inútil

Aquí el índice para este nuevo fic, impuesto por el usuario Ero-sayan2000

Capítulo 1: A de Amor

Capítulo 2: B de Bendición

Capítulo 3: C de Conejo

Capítulo 4: D de Debilidad

Capítulo 5: E de Elefante

Capítulo 6: F de Fuerza

Capítulo 7: G de Granja

Capítulo 8: H de Hielo

Capítulo 9: I de Imán

Capítulo 10: J de Jirafa

Capítulo 11: K de Kimono

Capítulo 12: L de Limonada

Capítulo 13: M de México

Capítulo 14: N de Necia

Capítulo 15: O de Oso

Capítulo 16: P de Prisión

Capítulo 17: Q de Quedate

Capítulo 18: R de Rareza

Capítulo 19: S de Sumisión

Capítulo 20: T de Tortuga

Capítulo 21: U de Unilateral

Capítulo 22: V de Videojuegos

Capítulo 23: W de Whisky

Capítulo 24: X de Xerofobia

Capítulo 25: Y de Yoga

Capítulo 26: Z de Zorro 


	2. Amor

**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series presentadas en este fic me pertenecen, solo los personajes que aparecen no canon me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Este es un reto, por lo que las parejas impuestas no las escojo yo, si no un amigo mío...**

 **Pareja: SoraXOC**

 **Mundo: Digimon Adventure Tri**

 **Summary: Sora disfrutaba de la compañía de todos sus amigos, pero sin duda apreciaba más la de cierto chico misterioso...**

 **Personaje OC:**

 **Ryuzaki Nanohudou**

 **Apariencia: Un chico con el pelo castaño, ojos color miel, de tez algo pálida, siempre vestido con una sudadera negra, pantalones de mezclilla azul, tenis negros para correr, siempre con un morral negro, sus ojos parecen duros y carentes de vida mientras usualmente tiene una cálida sonrisa, siempre y cuando no esté Yamato Ishida cerca...**

 **Personalidad: Alguien alegre, algo misterioso, siempre tratando de hacer reír a los demás, es un niño elegido, tiene dos compañeros Digimon que el diseño, Creepymon y Everymon, si estos se fusionan nace Perfectmon, es muy tímido con las chicas, aún así prefiere estar solo, lo cual usualmente le es imposible...**

 **sin mas, comencemos la historia...**

Era una mañana normal en odaiba, Ryu había salido de su cómodo apartamento para comer algo, pues se había percatado de que en su última visita el Yagami se había comido todo, así que no le había quedado opción...

-Ryu?, eres tú?- el chico se había topado con la última persona que quería ver ese día- los niños elegido vamos a hacer un día de campo, por qué no vienes- ese era otro de los intentos de Sora por volver a reunir a sus amigos, pero no era algo que Ryu tuviera ganas de hacer-

-Ya sabes que yo no asisto a esos eventos Sora- fue lo único que el chico soltó a su amiga antes de irse casi corriendo-

-Espera- Sora lo alcanzo tomándolo del brazo para que este no se fuera- hice algo malo?- esa pregunta parecía ser tóxica, pues Ryu inmediatamente se tensó, recordando la fiesta de Navidad, fecha en la que comenzó a evitarla-

FlashBack

La fiesta ya estaba muy avanzada por lo que la mayoría de los ya no tan niños elegidos estaban ebrios, Ryu daba gracias a dios que Hikari y Takeru no hubieran ido, sus hermanos están echos un verdadero lío, por otro lado el informático estaba echo un tomate tan rojo como su pelo, pues la ebria Mimi se le estaba insinuando descaradamente, ni que hablar del superior Joe, el cual estaba dormido en el sofá con la palabra pene escrita en inglés por Mimi en su frente, Ryu no podía ayudar a sus amigos, pues él tenía su propio problema, una ebria Sora...

-Siempre eres tan malo conmigo- la chica tenía un mohín de enojo en el rostro, aunque a Ryu le parecía adorable no era momento de pensar así de su amiga, después de todo era el alcohol hablando, no ella-

-Sora, estas ebria, te llevaré a tu casa- el chico se ofreció amablemente a llevarla a su casa, pero la pelirroja pareció molestarse por eso-

-No me estás escuchando- la chica le pego, o al menos lo intento, pues no era un golpe debido al alcohol, aún así intentó tomar más-

-Ya no bebas Sora, por favor- la chica abrió los ojos como platos a oír esas palabras, por favor, así que la chica en su estado le pareció buena idea aprovechar ese momento-

-Dejare de beber si me dejar dormir en tu casa esta noche- el chico suspiro resignado, tampoco era que pudiera negarle algo a esa chica que lo traía loco desde que eran niños-

-Deacuerdo, pero dame eso- el chico le quitó la botella tomando el, realmente no le gustaba, pero sabía que debía tomarla o Sora lo haría cuando él no estuviera viendo-

Despues de unos minutos Ryu llevó a Sora a su apartamento, era un lujoso apartamento, Sora no había visitado nunca ese lugar, todos los niños elegidos lo tenían prohibido, exceptuando a Taichi y los dos más pequeños del grupo claro...

-Ahora Sora, debes dormir...- pero Ryu fue interrumpido por Sora que le había lanzado pastel que tenía en el refrigerador a la cara- Sora, debes...- otra vez fue interrumpido, pero esta vez se quedó sin palabras-

Sora Había comenzado a besarlo de una forma intensa, como si fuera algo que necesitaba- el chico se negaba a dejarse llevar, por el echo de que estaba ebria y no tenía la certeza de que no era culpa del alcohol...

-Sora yo...- Ryu quería decir algo pero ella solo sonrió con ternura logrando sonrojar al chico-

-Eres muy lindo, te lo habían dicho?- la chica había vuelto al chico un tomate con eso- sabes, siempre me has gustado, pero siempre tuve miedo de decírtelo- la chica sonreía melancólicamente, ahora Ryu no sabía si era real o culpa del alcohol-

-Sora, yo te amo, pero esto no es...- otra vez la chica había aprisionado sus labios, el había dicho lo que ella quería escuchar y ahora no lo iba a dejar ir, no otra vez-

-Yo también te amo, solo déjate llevar- de forma seductora dijo eso causando un escalofrío en el chico, sin dejarlo reaccionar lo volvió a besar y por fin este cedió intensificando el beso-

fin del Flshback

-No has echo nada malo Sora- el chico no quería recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, se sentía terrible, se dejó llevar sabiendo que su amiga estaba ebria, y eso lo torturaba-

-Entonces por qué me evitas, por qué solo a mí!- gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, logrando que el chico la viera a los ojos, el sus ojos se podía ver, dolor, culpa, cansancio y preocupación, Sora quería saber por qué la evitaba- yo quiero saber- Ryu estaba tan desconcertado que no pensó en lo que diría a continuación-

-Por qué estoy enamorado de ti desde que tenía 5 años, en por el alcohol en Navidad estabas tan ebria que tuvimos relaciones y ahora no puedo verte a la cara por qué recuerdo que me cogi al amor de mi vida y ella no se enteró- tras decir eso tan rápido que Sora no pudo digerirlo de golpe, el chico salió corriendo a su casa donde se encerró, no saldría hasta el próximo año-

ya había pasado un año desde aquel Suceso y Ryu seguía recibiendo llamadas de Sora pidiendo que la llamara, sin contar que aveces lo busca en su casa y el procuraba no hacer ruido hasta que se fuera, era día del amor y la amistad y sin duda el chico no esperaba lo que pasaría ese día...

-Un día más evitando a Sora amiguito- decía Ryu a su mascota, un hurón de pelaje naranja-

Está es la contestadora, deje su mensaje:

Ryu?, se que estás en casa, ya hace un año que no sé de ti, por favor llámame...

-La chica es persistente- el Digimon tipo Vacuna conocido como Everymon dijo eso entusiasmado a su compañero-

-Siempre lo ha sido, es algo que siempre me agrado de ella- Ryu sin duda era un idiota, mira que terminar en esta situación-

En ese momento una tarjeta paso por debajo de la puerta...

-Pero que?- Ryu tomó la tarjeta antes de suspirar con pesades-

realmente no era una tarjeta, si no una foto donde salían él y Sora sonriendo un día de Navidad que el jefe había estado solo, Sora le había obligado a alegrarse ese día, un recuerdo muy grato para Ryu, entonces volteo la foto para leer el contenido, en la parte de atrás Sora había escrito, me puedes abrir?, Ryu se limitó a sonreír de lado antes de volver a suspirar, junto el poco valor que tenía y le abrió a la chica que le había robado el corazón cuando eran niños- te vez terrible- soltó el chico, frente a él está Sora con algunas ojeras, sonreía levemente y a Ryu le pareció ver un sonrojo- pasa- dijo dejando pasar a lo chica, para cerrar la puerta tras ella-

Al ver la mejor, pudo notar que tenía una caja de bombones, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no sabía para quién eran, ella tenía una playera de manga corta de color azul, una bufanda del mismo color tejida a mano, unos pantalones naranja y tenis del mismo color, se podía ver algo de angustia en sus ojos, pues podía ver que Ryu la observaba con un semblante indiferente, como si hablara con Yamato, Ryu también pudo notar que Sora estaba nerviosa...

-Te escucho, que sucede?- Ryu la veía sin moverse de la puerta-

-Bueno, yo, me alegro de que estés bien, hace un año que no sé nada de ti, fuera de lo que los demás me contaban- Sora habló tratando de darse valor a sí misma, desde aquel día hace un año había tratado de hablar con el, no había podido decirle que ella también lo amaba y que el alcohol no tenía nada que ver- yo quería...- sabía lo que diría, tenía las ganas, pero su voz la traicionaba, no era capaz de decirlo-

-Sora, estas bien?- Ryu preguntó a su amiga que solo asintió nerviosa-

-E-esto es para ti- Dojo casi golpeNdolo con la caja de bombones- yo no sabía que más hacer, no respondías mis llamadas, y no querías verme y tenía miedo de que ya no hubiera forma de estar contigo que...- no terminó por qué Ryu la besaba, pero a diferencia del de Navidad, ambos estaban consientes y este beso no era un beso lleno de deseo, si no de amor, y aún que Sora lloraba durante el beso, era de alegría-

-Tu nunca cambias Sira, siempre tienes lo que quieres, te pareces a Mimi aveces- Ryu soltó eso como broma, Sora solo sonrió- vamos a comer algo, te vez terrible- le repitió a lo que Sora se sonrojó, era cierto que se había descuidado-

Tras eso la pareja salió del lugar, ya no había que tener, todo estaba dicho-

Fin.

 **Esto tiene continuidad en el fic Digimon Adventure...**


	3. Bendición

**Pareja: BBRae**

 **Mundo: Teen Titans**

 **Disclaimer: Una reflexión de Raven sobre su vida...**

Bendicion? Esa es una palabra que yo nunca había conocido, toda mi vida estuvo repleta de tragedias y mala suerte, fue procreada para ser el portal de mi padre a la tierra, lastime a mis amigos, estaba condenada a morir a los dieciséis, luego tengo que lidiar todos los días con ese estupido verde de Chico Bestia, los constantes sonidos estruendosos de Cyborg, la molesta voz de Starfire, la obsesión de Robin por Slade, sin duda una viva muy difícil la mía...

-Raven, estás bien, estoy preocupado, no has salido de ti cuarto en toda la semana, yo me preocupo por ti sabes?- podía oír la voz del chico verde atea vez de mi puerta, por lo que sonreía-

Sali y lo abrace muy fuerte, el solo me devolvió el abrazo, sí que conocía la palabra bendición, bendición que el mundo me diera una familia como esta, bendición poder disfrutar de charlas inteligentes con Robin, bendición disfrutar de las peleas diarias de chico bestia y Cyborg, bendición por qué Starfire la consideraba su amiga, bendición por la bromas de chico bestia, que aún que no son graciosas, van dirigidas con la mejor intención, y bendición por aquel estupido verde que me robo el corazón y me enseñó la palabra amor...

-Me alegra que hayas salido Raven, no es lo mismo sin ti- el verde logró sonrojar a Raven que solo sonrió- vamos, nos esperan los chicos- el verde trataba de jalarla, pero la chica tenía otro plan en eso momento-

-No necesitamos ir con ellos aún- la chica se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reír por la idea pervertida que lujuria le estaba dando-

-De que hablas Rae?- el chico rápidamente fue besado por la gótica quedando como bobo antes de responder el beso del amor de su vida-

Raven lo atrajo a su habitación y cerró con seguro, esta vez no Cyborg interrumpiría como aquella vez de Malchior, no, esta vez Raven planeaba divertirse con su mayor bendición, chica bestia...


	4. Conejo

**Pareja: LuNa**

 **Mundo: One Piece**

Era una mañana normal en el Thousand Sunny, ya saben, lo normal para los Mugiwaras, Ussop y Chopper jugando, Robin leyendo un libro, Sanji alrededor de ella, Zoro dormido en la cubierta del barco, Brook tocaba algo de música en el acuario, pero claro, algo si que andaba mal, Luffy no estaba jugando con Ussop y Chooper, no molestaba a Franky con las reparaciones del Sunny, no trataba de robar comida a Sanji y no estaba montando alboroto alguno y la navegante no había salido de su habitación y Robin sabía por qué, era por ese pequeño conejo con el que Luffy parecía fascinado y Franky parecía también divertido con aquel animalito...

-Oye Ussop, por qué Luffy está siempre con el conejito?- el renito preguntó al francotirador que lo vio pensando-

-Creo que le dio la enfermedad de Este-animalito-es-muy-tierno-y-adorable, es muy común que los conejos la provoquen- Ussop como siempre mintiendo al renito que no terminaba de entender que era falso-

Robin solo sonreía divertida, por lo que sabía que pasaría... Hace dos semanas habían desembarcado en una isla que tenía una tienda de animales, así que a franky le pareció Súper tener una mascota en la tripulación, así fue como el capitán y el Cyborg obtuvieron un conejito de mascota... Pero Robin nunca espero que ese conejito fuera importante, pues hace unas horas...

-Que sucede navegante-san?- Robin podía ver cómo mami trazaba mal los mapas una y otra vez, al oír su voz está paro-

-Ya no soporto a ese estupido conejo- Nami estaba furiosa con el señor esponjoso, como lo había nombrado Luffy-

-Estas celosa del conejito? Fufufu- Robin tenía ya una sospecha de aquello, pero debía confirmarlo-

-Si estoy celosa de un estupido conejo, estás feliz?- Robin sonreía, era la primera vez que la navegante aceptaba sus sentimientos por el capitán-

volviendo al presente Nami salía furiosa de su cuarto y se para frente al capitán...

-Suelta a ese estupido conejo ahora- Nami se veía furiosa, Sanji que salía en ese momento para darles limonada que acababa de preparar a sus nakamas, decidió volver disimuladamente a la cocina-

-Pero me estoy divirtiendo con el señor esponjoso- Nami sonrió ante las palabras de su capitán-

-Si te prometo que jugaras a algo más divertido que ese conejo?- el capitán la vio interesado- mira- Nami le susurró algo al oído que dejó al capitán rojo-

-De veras?- el capitán estaba viendo a Nami que lo veía con una sonrisa antes de ir a su cuarto- el capitán sin pensarlo dos veces voto al conejo con Franky y entro al cuarto de las chicas que se cerró con llave tras eso-

-Creo que me quedaré un rato en la cocina- Sanji sonreía al decir eso, si bien estaba triste por qué Nami no le quería, estaba feliz por su capitán-

Nami y Luffy no saldrían de ese cuarto si no una semana después, en todo ese tiempo Sanji dejaría el alimento de ambos en la cocina y este desaparecería por las noches, por otro lado, sin que todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad no lo era, Sanji ya no llenaba de halagos a Nami, Luffy ya no era asexual, habría un príncipe de los piratas y todo por un conejo...


End file.
